Never have I ever
by MunroChambersEliWilderAreLife
Summary: Darcy comes back from Kenya and Sav and Alli throw a party for her while their parents are gone. Season 10 charater and Darcy and Peter play never have I ever with a twist. Lots of Eclare   . Sorry this summary sucks!


**Darcy comes back from Kenya and Sav and Alli throw a party for her while their parents are gone. Note that this is after Vegas night but Clare and Darcy's parents are getting divorced but Darcy doesn't know and Clare doesn't "rebel" or whatever all she does is make Eli look bad and they haven't had sex but Clare's given Eli a blow job, Adam likes Fiona and Fiona likes Adam and they don't admit it and they aren't dating yet, Declan also magically appeared in this don't ask me how because I have no clue, there was no coming back to win Holly J back he just magically appeared at this party, Drew didn't cheat on Alli and she didn't leave, and remember guys it's called fanFICTION for a reason.**

**Characters in this in order of where there sitting: Bianca, Drew, Alli, Jenna, Clare, Eli, Adam, Fiona, Declan, Anya, Zane, Riley, Darcy, Peter, Sav, Holly J, KC, Owen, Connor, and Wesley. (I didn't forget Chantey and Dave they just annoy me to death) **

"Okay times to play never have I ever!" Alli said.

"Are you sure Little Miss Saint Clare is allowed to play that game?" Bianca joked.

Alli ignored her comment and continued speaking. "Everyone knows how to play right?"they all nodded.

"Okay, Bianca since you are so eager to play, why don't you go first." Alli said.

"Um, Okay… never have I ever had a liked anyone in this room." Bianca said. Then everyone but Bianca removed an article of clothing. "Wow that was easy." Bianca said.

"Okay so my turn?" Drew asked "Okay never have I ever kissed someone who was in to the opposite gender." Fiona and Anya removed an article of clothing remembering that they had kissed Riley, and then Riley removed his shirt remembering how he kissed Peter.

"Never have I ever," Alli said then looked at Clare with a smile "written inappropriate/racy stories about someone in this room" Clare frowned, while Declan, Holly J, Fiona, Alli, and Drew smiled and looked at Clare. She then removed her necklace. Eli and Darcy saw this and were clearly shocked then at once they both said,

"Really, Saint Clare?" they laughed at how they said the same thing then Eli continued,

"Okay so now I'm curious" Eli said looking to Clare.

"You know how Ms. Dawes always used to say 'you can't hide behind vampire fiction forever?' Well last year I used to be into fortnight and I kinda wrote some interesting fan fiction."

"And then didn't this cause you to kiss someone's neck then give someone else a hicky?" Alli stated.

"Okay so I'm next?" Jenna said trying to help Clare switch subjects as quickly as possible.

"Never have I ever pissed somebody off to the point where they would want to kill themselves" she said looking directly at KC. Then Bianca,Peter, and KC each removed an article of clothing. A few seconds later Eli removed his guitar pick necklace and put it in the pile remembering Julia.

Holly J then said to peter "Wait? Peter when did yo-"

"Well twice actually, the first time was when Manny was drunk she was mad at her acting agent or whatever that said she didn't have a good enough body or something to be an actress, which we all know is untrue" Darcy slapped Peter's shoulder then he continued .

"So I videotaped her flashing the camera and the next day she was yelling at me so then, out of anger I kinda sent it to everyone in the school."

"And the second time?" Holly J asked

"I convinced Darce to put semi-revealing photos on the web so this guy could pay to see them, she needed the money for power squad uniforms, he turned out to be an internet creep, saw that one of the pictures was taken and the Degrassi gym showed up at Degrassi, and followed her home." He said.

"But luckily Clare saw some guy following me and she called the cops on him and got him arrested" Darcy said. "Speaking of Clare, I believe its you're turn Clare."

"Never have I ever… sexted… and had multiple people see it!" Clare said then smiled at Alli. Then Alli and Bianca each removed an article of clothing.

"Alli?" Sav said curious about what she just admitted to doing.

"Last year when Alli was dating Johnny Dimarco he treated her like crap so she asked you for her old phone and gave it to Johnny then sexted him, and then all of a sudden he was this 'perfect boyfriend' then they broke up and he sent the pictures to Bruce" Clare stated.

"So uh, Eli your turn" Alli said, Clare giggled.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone or been the person they cheat on with" Eli said simply. ThenBianca, Drew, Declan, Jenna, KC, and Owen all removed an article of clothing.

"Hey Alli," KC said "technically we kissed when Clare and I where dating." He said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alli said then removed her belt.

"Me too," Clare said "Guess I should've took it as a hint that you would cheat on me again." Clare mumbled bitterly.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" KC said.

"Me too, guess I should've taken it as a hint that you would cheat on me again."

"Technically Alli kissed me"

"And technically that didn't stop you from kissing- no wait I take that back- making out with another one of my best friends! And if that wasn't enough right after you completely used me!"

"It's not my fault you're so easy to trick!"

"Yeah, because it's never your fault." she said sarcastically.

"Let's all calm down, shall we." Adam said. KC and Clare sat down and the game continued.

"Never have I ever, had sex." Adam stated. Then Bianca, Drew, Alli, Eli, Declan, Anya, Darcy, Peter, Sav, Holly J, Jenna, KC, and Owen all removed an article of clothing.

"Who did you have sex with Eli?" Alli stated, knowing Clare was curious.

"My Ex-Girlfriend." He said.

"You mean-" Adam started but then was cut off by Eli "Yeah"

"Julia?" Clare questioned

"Yeah" He said.

"Who's Julia" Jenna asked.

Clare saw Eli was about to get really upset so she changed topics "So, um Fiona, it's your turn."

"Never have I ever driven a car" Bianca, Owen, Clare, Eli, Declan, Peter, and Sav each removed an article of clothing.

"Clare?" Darcy questioned "When did you drive a car?"

"Eli taught me once believe it or not we didn't die." Clare said.

"My turn, never have I ever been called a bitch." Declan said, glad he could get most girls to take off an article of clothing, then Bianca, Alli, Clare, Fiona, Holly J, and Jenna removed an article of clothing.

Adam saw Clare and then said to her "Wait someone called you a bitch?"

"Twice actually"

"When?"

"Once when Fitz did when he was trying to um, pretend to stab Eli" she looked over and went to continue but KC interrupted,

"The second was when Connor got expelled, and Clare didn't think it was right so she went to talk to Principal Sheppard, and he called her a little bitch not realizing me and Alli were videotaping this for his principal of the year speech, then Clare, Alli, and I put it in the video for the assembly and got Connor back in Degrassi." KC said.

"Yeah thanks again" Connor said.

"No problem" Clare said kindly.

"Okay, never have I ever" Anya started "hurt myself or tried to commit suicide."

Adam and Darcy then each removed an article of clothing, people wondered but no one dared to comment.

"Never have I ever been pregnant or thought I had an STD" said Zane, then Bianca, Drew, Alli, Declan, Jenna and Owen. Adam then said "Wait Alli when? Oh, and Jenna you to?"

"Last year Johnny told Alli that he might have given her an STD but luckily he didn't, and I'm, p-p-pregnant and yes KC is the father" Jenna said.

"Wait? Didn't you to breakup?" Drew said

"Yeah KC broke up with me because he didn't want to deal with it." Jenna said sourly.

"Don't you dare put this on me!" KC shouted.

"Calm down" Peter said.

"Seriously this is the second time you've started a fight with one of your exes calm down or leave." Sav said. "I think it's your turn Riley"

"Okay, never have I ever gotten drunk" Riley said. Then Bianca, Drew, Alli, Fiona, Declan, Darcy, KC, and Owen removed an article of clothing.

"Hey Darce, When did yo-" Clare was then cut off

"A couple times after that night" Darcy said referring to the night she was raped.

"My turn right?" Darcy said "Never have I ever willingly worn a uniform to school… when I didn't have to."

This time only Clare took off an article of clothing Alli, Anya, Darcy, Peter, Sav, Holly J, and KC just started to giggle remembering Clare from last year.

"Never have I ever engaged in incest" Peter said looking at Declan and Fiona as the both removed an article of clothing as they got looks from most of the people in the room.

"I was drunk and I kissed Declan." Fiona said.

"Never have I ever manipulated someone to get my way." Sav said then Bianca, Drew, Alli, Jenna, Clare, Eli, Fiona, Declan, Anya, Darcy, Peter, Holly J, KC, and Connor all removed an article of clothing. "Wow this was a good one each one of you tell me why and who you manipulated."

They went around the room explaining how.

Bianca said "I manipulate random guys to cheat on their girlfriends with me."

Drew said "I manipulated a bunch of people at my old school, and Adam."

Alli said "I manipulated my Ex to do lots of things. I also attempted to manipulate Clare to continue wearing her catholic school uniform, because I was jealous that Clare's 'new look' stole all the attention. She would probably still be wearing it to if it wasn't for Reese."

"Who's Reese?" Eli immediately said.

"Wow, someone actually jealous of Reese that's a first." KC said bluntly. "Reese was this guy who after she started dressing normally would constantly hit on Clare, even though at the time she was taken by me. He was also one of those guys who would hang out at the ravine and have sex with random girls while he was drunk." KC finished.

"Yeah, once Clare and I were hanging out at the ravine-" Alli was then cut off

"Wait, Saint Clare at the ravine?" Bianca said.

"Well I only went there to make sure Alli wouldn't do anything stupid, which by the way didn't work." Clare said.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying when we were there it was so funny. He thought that if he hit on her enough not only would she cheat on KC with him, but she would have sex with him to, of course he was wrong so he found some random girl and walked away with her."

Jenna said "I manipulated Clare into thinking I wouldn't steal KC from her."

Clare said "After I got mad at my parents I sort of made them think Eli was some random devil worshiping guy that would eventually turn me against Christ just to piss them off. The worst part is Eli would have actually made a great first impression if I didn't say anything."

"Eli? Good first impression? With one of you Saints?" Adam asked jokingly.

Alli then said "Hey, he's actually pretty good at making first impressions with those saints, although the first thing he did was run over Clare's glasses with his hearse, he still managed to make her blush none stop and I think from the moment they met she was in love with that one." She said pointing to Eli.

Eli said "What can I say I'm just that amazing." in a smug tone.

"Could you be more smug?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he answered in the most smug tone known to mankind.

"Hey earth to Clare and Eli" Fiona said "Were still playing a game here"

"Oh, right. Your turn Eli" Clare said.

"I manipulate most people into leaving me alone by driving Morty"

"Morty?" Jenna asked.

"His car." Clare said plainly

"And I manipulated my ex Julia into telling her parents off after the horrible first impression I made oh and yeah Clare, Adam, that's kind of why we got into a fight and you know the rest."

"Is that why you got so angry at me when I made you make a bad impression?" Clare asked.

"It's okay though you don't seem like the type to dump someone their parents hate, or the other thing." Eli said, Clare blushed.

"Your just lucky she actually had the guts to introduce you to them, I don't think that other than Peter they know I've actually dated anyone. Also I didn't tell them about Peter, they just sort of found out." Darcy said. "Fiona your turn" Darcy said.

Fiona then said "I manipulated lots of people for example I kissed Declan to stop going out with Holly J because I hate being a third Wheel"

"Wait. What?" Adam said. "My 2 best friends are Clare and Eli aka Mister and Misses Goldsworthy who are so deeply in love it's nauseating, but if anyone had even a thought to break those to up they would be in huge trouble with me!"

Clare started to blush then Eli smirked. "Why would you try to break 2 people up who were so close?" Adam said.

"Because I didn't want to go out make new friends or whatever and if Declan was lonely I wouldn't have to. Don't worry Adam I'm not like that anymore, I know I was really selfish." Fiona said.

"Hey Adam, can I talk to you in private" she said. Then Adam and Fiona left the room.

Declan said "I used to manipulate hot girls to cheat on their boyfriends with me."

Anya said "When Sav and I were dating I was afraid he would dump me for Fara so to stop him I kinda slept with him."

Darcy said "I told spin that if he wanted to date me he had to join friendship club."

"Wait, Spin? The one who used to be my boss?" Holly J asked.

"Yeah"

"Hey Eli" Alli said "What would you do if Clare said to you join friendship club or else she would break up with you?"

Eli smirked "1) I would first think it was a joke because Clare knows I would never do that 2) I would probably suck it up and go anyway because she's worth even that torcher." Then he kissed her on the head.

"Awww" Alli and Jenna said, Clare blushed.

"Your turn Peter" Clare said.

Then Peter went "I already kinda told you what happened with Manny, and Darce."

Holly J said "I manipulated Sav into thinking that Anya was pregnant so he would have to be a good father and drop out of the race for student council."

Next was KC's turn.

KC said "Wait Connor are you going to say what I think you going to say?"Connor nodded his head "Then can you go first? I think it will help explain my story."

Connor then said "Last year KC and I both asked Clare to the same dance. I manipulated Clare into thinking that because I have aspersers I was some fragile little kid and if she said yes to KC and no to me I couldn't take it and so she had to go with me even though she wanted to go with KC."

Then KC said "Then I manipulated Clare into thinking that I was so angry that he chose her over me that to make it up to me, we would have to go on a date. Of course she already wanted to go to the dance with me so then we started dating. Then after I cheated on her with Jenna I kind of took advantage of the fact she wasn't totally over me and used her to get an A on a math test." He looked over at Clare then said "But then I realized it was wrong so I told Mr. Armstrong and got a 0."

"Why have I been manipulated so much?" Clare said.

Alli laughed then said "Because, you're Saint Clare." They all laughed.

Adam and Fiona came back into the room, Adam was covering something on his neck (a hicky) and no one said a word.

"Okay back to the game." Holly J said "Never have I ever had my parents fight." Bianca, Drew, Jenna, Clare, Adam, Fiona, Declan, Peter, KC, and Owen each removed an article of clothing.

Clare looked at Darcy then said "Darce, okay I can't do this anymore, I'm not supposed to tell you anything because Mom and Dad wanted to tell you themselves but" Darcy looked at her sister scared to hear what she was about to say,

"The reason I got into a fight with Mom and Dad was because there uh" Clare stopped, she couldn't continue, it hurt to bad to say it, so she looked at Eli nodded her head as if to say 'can you tell her' and then he spoke,

"You're parent's got a divorce, they didn't want to but they were always fighting and they thought it would be best if they separated so Clare wouldn't have to deal with them screaming at each other, and dragging her into it. I'm sorry." Eli said.

"It's not your fault" Darcy said while wiping away a tear. "But Clare I'm sorry I wasn't there it must have been terrible dealing with this on your own, but can I ask one thing, what were they fighting about?" she asked looking at Eli, he shrugged.

Then Clare spoke "Dad was always working late for no reason so mom assumed he was cheating, and then Dad found out Mom was having multiple affairs with both men **and** women, then mom found out Dad was sleeping with random people from work.

Everyone around the room's jaws dropped.

"So you can imagine how loud they were screaming, when Eli would come to our house he would here the screaming from outside."

"Clare? Is that why you would always come to school and complain about headaches?" Alli said. Clare nodded her head.

Then Eli looked upset and said "So, my favorite, the best sound proof headphones couldn't even drown out the sound of them screaming?" Eli said.

"No, they helped a lot actually, but you could still here them screaming over my music. Thanks again." Clare said.

"I can't believe people think you Edwards are the perfect Christian family." Peter said "Divorce, cheating, fighting. being gay- I'm not against it just the Christian religion isn't too fond of it, internet perverts, rape, alcohol, drugs, blackmailing, eating disorders(this didn't really happen), self-mutilation, suicide attempts, pre-marital sex, sex-toys did I forget anything?"

"Yeah" Eli said "Skipping class, lying" then he whispered "Giving blow jobs" Only Alli and Adam heard this and their jaws dropped.

Then he continued to talk at a normal volume "almost being stabbed (technically Fitz could have stabbed her if he wanted to), according to their parents dating a 'Satin worshiper' who will eventually turn them against Christ and dating someone,"

He looked at Clare, gulped and decided to tell everyone "who was basically the cause of his last girlfriend's death."

Everyone looked at him shocked, then looked at Clare and were all thinking (except for Adam and Alli), so then why would she date him?

"He made it sound a lot worse than it really is." Clare stated. "He tried to make Julia tell her parents off after the horrible first impression he made on their one year anniversary and they got into to a fight, she took off on her bike in the night and got hit by a car and was instantly killed. Right?" she said questioning Eli. He nodded his head.

"Okay, my turn" KC said "in order to lighten the mood, never have I ever been completely grossed out." Alli, Jenna, KC, Clare, Eli, Adam, Declan, Darcy, Peter, and Holly J all removed an article of clothing.

"Okay I'm in the mood to be grossed out, let's hear it." Drew said.

Alli said "When I had sex with Johnny his body was so gross and disguising after we had sex I almost puked."

Then Sav said "I told you he's known for being sleazy and disgusting."

"Before I was aware of my pregnancy after my audition for next teen star, I got on and KC treated me to celebratory humus and the smell later made me puke." Jenna said.

"Don't make out with a girl after she pukes its gross." KC said.

Clare then said "Before I say this I want you to know that no offense is intended. I was playing 7 minutes in Heaven with this guy, and I kind of ended up giving him a hicky, then I looked at him and once I had realized who I gave the hicky to I was completely grossed out by what I just did."

She looked over at Wesley and saw his frown and started to feel bad but she couldn't take back what she had said.

Then Eli went "Seeing your girlfriend of one year after getting hit by a car, completely covered in blood and her arm get crushed to the point where bone was sticking out."

"Mine is 1000 times grosser than all of yours combined," Adam stated.

"I had to videotape about 5 minutes of 2 people making out from all different angles for a project. Oh and this was supposed to be an English project and we were supposed to be modernizing scenes from Romeo and Juliet." Clare and Eli knew exactly where this was going.

"We decided to do the scene where Romeo and Juliet both die and Eli suggested that Romeo and Juliet share one final kiss, since Eli would play Romeo and Clare would play Juliet she of course encouraged the idea. I just went along with it." Clare blushed, and Eli smirked.

"Then when we filmed it and Romeo and Juliet were supposed to have the share one final kiss, but the stories plot went from Romeo and Juliet sharing one final kiss to Clare and Eli making out, leaving poor old Adam to videotaping this because if he stopped them they would use it as an excuse to do another take."

"Tell them what happened after." Eli said almost laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"OH! Then after being permanently scared, Eli decided that if he got close to Clare eventually she would suffer a fate similar to Julia. So she got angry that he all of a sudden stopped talking to her and edited the movie so after Romeo drinks the poison he dies and she gets over it and moves on. So I had to record them making out for nothing!

"That sucks." Connor said.

"But then Ms. Dawes told Clare if she didn't put in the other ending she couldn't accept it which would give Saint Clare a zero. Eli told her about Julia and they handed in a copy of them making—oh wait I mean Romeo and Juliet's Final kiss." Adam said.

Adam noticed Eli whispered something in her ear and she giggled and nodded. "I'm sorry you had to witness that," Eli said "We promise not to do anything like that ever again."

Then he got up took Clare's hand and walked up to Adam, sat down with Clare directly in front of Adam, and started kissing Clare passionately. Eventually this turned into a full out make out session and everyone started to laugh except for Adam who was completely grossed out.

"You guys are so disgusting." They eventually pulled apart got back up and sat down in their original spots.

"Holy make out hair Clare" Alli said, then helped Clare fix her hair, Eli just flipped his hair and his hair was instantly perfect.

Declan said "Damn Prop-master Clare, anyway I was completely grossed out when Fiona got drunk and kissed me."

"Mine was witnessing that" Holly J said.

Darcy said "When I met my gross internet stalker."

Peter then said "When I was dating Emma Nelson I caught Principal Simpson cheating on his wife… with my mom." They all laughed.

"You win." Adam said in defeat.

"Okay, my turn." Owen said "Never have I ever kissed a psycho. Darcy I believe you have to remove an article of clothing." She sighed. After all she did kiss Rick. Darcy then removed her cross necklace.

"Never have I ever been caught in school with having a vibrator, which belonged to someone in this room's god-father, aka Principal Simpson." Clare removed her headband.

"Clare?" Adam, Darcy and Eli said.

"Last year, Connor, Alli, KC and I were at Connors house for a school project and I had to go to the bathroom, Alli came with me and we accidently ended up in Principal Simpson's bedroom so Alli being Alli decided to snoop around and see what a teacher's bedroom was like."

"So how did you end up with a vibrator?" Eli asked

"She found a vibrator and as Principal Simpson's wife came in Alli shoved it in my bag. She said she knew that we were just curious to see what a teacher's bedroom was like and let us go."

"Tell them what happened next" Alli said.

"I couldn't bring it home because my mom would find it and I would be in a lot of trouble so I brought it to school to give back to Alli. In math it went off and Mr. Armstrong pulled it out of my bag and the next thing I knew it was up on the Anti-grapevine."

"Did you ever use it?" Adam asked

"No" Clare quickly responded.

"My turn, right?" Wesley said "Never have I ever been in love with someone in this room more than anyone else in my lifetime."

Bianca, Drew, Alli, Jenna, Adam, Fiona, Declan, Anya, Zane, Riley, Darcy, Peter, Sav, Holly J, KC, Owen, Connor, and Wesley all looked over at Clare and Eli waiting for them to remove some clothes.

Clare and Eli looked at each other; smiled Then Clare realized that she only had tank top, bra, panties, legging, and a purity ring she removed her purity ring, and Eli removed his shirt, revealing his amazing, sex-god body. Bianca, Alli, Jenna, Fiona, Anya, Zane, Riley, Darcy, and Holly J's jaws all dropped when they saw him.

"Clare, do you realize how hot your boyfriend is?" Alli said, luckily Drew wasn't paying attention.

Eli smirked and Clare laughed "Of course."

"Then why isn't your jaw dropped like the rest of us?"

Eli decided to answer this for her "Because she's seen it many times before." He didn't just smirk this time, he smiled, an actually smile and winked.

"What did he just say?" Alli asked.

Clare quickly responded "Oh, nothing"

"Clare you didn't-"

"No, hello earth to Alli, I still have my purity ring" Clare said pointing to her purity ring.

"Okay we have to stop this game." Alli said.

"Why?" Darcy said.

"Because if we don't stop I'm going to have extremely dirty thoughts about Clare's Boyfriend." Alli said they all laughed.


End file.
